John de Warenne (1286-1347)
|short_name = John de Warenne |surname = Plantagenet |given_name = John |long_name = John Plantagenet de Warenne |titles = 7th Earl of Surrey |sex = M |father = William de Warenne (1256-1286) |mother = Joane de Vere (?-?) |birth_day = 30 |birth_month = 6 |birth_year = 1286 |birth_date-approx = |death_day = |death_month = 6 |death_year = 1347 |death_causes = |joined_with = Joan of Bar (1297-1361) +Maud de Nerford (1292-1345) + Isabella Holland + unknown partner |ifmarried-g1 = true |wedding1_day = 25 |wedding1_month = 5 |wedding1_year = 1305 |sources = |familysearch_afn = }} * 7th Earl of Surrey and Sussex John de Warenne, was the last Warenne Earl of Surrey. He was the son of William de Warenne, the only son of John de Warenne, 6th Earl of Surrey. His mother was Joan, daughter of Robert de Vere, 5th Earl of Oxford. Warenne was only six months old when his father died, and was 8 years old when his mother died. He succeeded his grandfather as earl when he was 18. He was knighted along with the Prince of Wales, the future Edward II, in 1306. From that time onwards he was much engaged in the Scottish wars. He was one of the great nobles offended by the rise of Edward II's favorite Piers Gaveston, and helped secure Gaveston's 1308 banishment. The two were somewhat reconciled after Gaveston's return the next year, but in 1311 Warenne was one of the nobles who captured Gaveston. He was however unhappy about Gaveston's execution at the behest of the earl of Warwick, which pushed him back into the king's camp. The baronial opposition was led by the king's cousin Thomas, Earl of Lancaster, and he and Warenne became bitter enemies. Private war erupted between the two, and over the next few years Warenne lost a good part of his estates to Lancaster. Warenne was one of the four earls who captured the two Roger Mortimers, the uncle and the nephew, and in 1322 he was one of the nobles who condemned to death the earl of Lancaster. Warenne and his brother-in-law Edmund Fitzalan, 9th Earl of Arundel, were the last two earls to remain loyal to Edward II after the rise to power of Queen Isabella and Roger Mortimer. After Arundel's execution he went over to the queen's side, urging Edward II's abdication in 1327. He was the guardian of his cousin Edward Balliol, and after Balliol lay claim to the Scottish throne, accompanied him on his campaign in Lothian. Balliol created Warenne earl of Strathern, but this was in name only for the properties of the earldom were held by the Scots. Warenne died in 1347 and is buried at the monastery of Lewes. He was succeeded as earl by his nephew Richard Fitzalan, who was also earl of Arundel. Marriage, Mistresses, Children 1st Marriage: Jeanne de Bar 7th Earl of Surrey and Sussex, John was married at age 20 to Joan of Bar (1297-1361) (age 10?), the niece of King Edward II, who was only half his age and obviously still a child. This turned into a disastrous union and John had many notable mistresses. They had not issue and John feared not passing on his inheritance. On 25 May 1306 Warenne married Joan of Bar, daughter of count Henry III of Bar and Eleanor of England, eldest daughter of king Edward I of England. The two were soon estranged and lived apart, and had no children, though the marriage was never dissolved. Mistress 1: Maud de Nerford Maud de Nerford (1292-1345) (or Matilda), the wife of one Simon Derby, was a notable mistress with whom he had several illegitimate children. # John de Warenne (1315-) # Thomas de Warenne (1317-) # Edward de Warenne (1320-1369) - he married the heiress of the Baron of Poynton and Stockport, inheriting great lands in East Cheshire and a long line of posterity. Mistress 2: Isabella Holland Isabella Holland, sister of Thomas Holland, later earl of Kent. References * - Wikipedia * John Warren * Warren in Cheshire * Warenne Family Ancestry * Royal Title Ancestors #10736 * Family History of the Warrens of Poynton Lodge -Earwaker's East Cheshire. * John de Warenne, 7th Earl of Surrey - GENI * From Warren Family Researcher Pamela Johnson. Source: East Cheshire Past and Present by J.P. Earwaker, London, 1877 (CRO, Knutsford). This is widely regarded as the best work on East Cheshire of the 19th century. It is useful for family trees of landed families. * Illegitimate Children of John de Warren, 7th Earl of Surrey- EdwardTheSecond.Blogspot * Amatory Adventures of John de Warren, 7th Earl of Surrey - EdwardTheSecond.Blogspot 107